


The Adventures of Lemon

by StariWolfe



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, adventures of the dumbass crew, this is straight up me shaming my friend for dumb things she does in guild wars 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariWolfe/pseuds/StariWolfe
Summary: A series of short stories about a yellow sylvari's various misadventures in Tyria.





	The Adventures of Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series of short stories about dumb things that have happened in Guild Wars 2 with myself and my friend commander-lemon-bae on tumblr. These will most likely be based on true events, but a few may be stories that would fit something that Lemon would do. Enjoy!

“Altair, wait up! I can’t move as fast as you!”

“Vesper and Luna are way ahead of us already, Lemon! We need to catch up!”

“But I’m tired! I only have one heart left!”

“Then why did you agree to race!?”

Altair glanced back at Lemon, who was having some trouble keeping up with him at this point. The two of them were currently in a race with their three other party members within the Super Adventure Box, in the cliffs of zone two of world two. Vesper and Luna, both extremely dexterous thieves, were way ahead of the others. Altair and Lemon were currently in third and fourth place, respectively, while Nocte, the large, not-as-dexterous norn, was lagging a fair bit behind the two sylvari. 

All Altair cared about was hopefully finishing before Vesper. He knew she’d rub it in his face if he lost, so he was trying his best to catch up to the two front runners. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going well. The commander was incredibly fast and his fear of heights really wasn’t helping him right now.

The two sylvari were coming up to a bridge with an arch across it. Behind the arch was an extra life, which both of them sorely needed. Altair could see the next checkpoint up in the distance, but he couldn’t tell if the other two had reached it yet. He recognized this part of the zone, though. He’d watched Vesper get hurt by the secret darts in the arch and nearly had a heart attack. He figured he’d warn Lemon about the arch, he didn’t want to see her get hurt, as much as he wanted to win this race.

“Lemon, heads up! This arch will hurt you if you walk through it. Walk around it, like this.” He demonstrated walking on the small ledge around the arch, so the younger sylvari could clearly see it. 

“Got it!” Lemon smiled at him before continuing towards the arch.

And she ran straight into it and lost her current game life instead of walking around it.

“Lemon, are you serious!?” Altair was doubled over laughing. He continued to playfully scold her between his laughter. “I warned you about the arch! I even SHOWED you what to do! And you STILL didn’t listen to me!”

“I listened! I just…forgot what I was doing is all.” Lemon said from her position on the ground, before respawning at the last checkpoint.

Altair took a moment to collect himself, before jumping on the trees heading up to the next checkpoint. When he reached the top of the cliff, he found Vesper and Luna siting on the keys, waiting for him.

“Took you long enough. What was the holdup, mate? Also, I won, Luna got second and you’re third.” Vesper grinned cheekily at him. He’d take her ego down a little later, but first, he had to tell them the disaster he just witnessed.

“Sorry I’m late, ladies, but I just witnessed Lemon run full speed into that arch that fires darts instead of walking around it like I showed her to do. And this was AFTER I told her about it well ahead of time.” He was almost laughing again; he had to take several deep breaths to keep from bursting again. Vesper and Luna both started laughing, and the commander even fell off of the keys and laid down in the pixel grass.

“Why am I not surprised?” Altair was slightly startled to hear Nocte’s voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw that the norn had made it before Lemon. She was breathing heavily and had her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

“Welcome Nocte, you’re in fourth place.” Luna had somewhat gotten her laughter under control, and looked behind the two people standing up and smiled wider. “Welcome to the party, Lemon. Heard you had a bad run in with some arrows.”

Lemon had finally made it to the checkpoint, looking as tired as Nocte and glaring at Altair.

“Did you have to tell them that?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I? Everyone needs to hear that story.” He dissolved into giggles, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Lemon, if it makes you feel better, he lost the race.” Vesper, finally over her laughter, said from her position on the ground. She sat up, also wiping tears away from her eye. 

“That does make me feel better, actually.” Lemon gave a smug grin to Altair, seemingly happy for that small bit of revenge.

“Alright, for those comments, I’m throwing you two off the cliff.” He quickly threw the two women over his shoulders and walked to the edge of the cliff. He turned around and let the two look down into the cloudy abyss. 

“Now, now, there’s no need for that, mate!” Vesper began struggling, trying to wriggle herself off of Altair’s shoulder and away from the chasm.

“I agree, we’ll be nice now!” Lemon was much more still than the commander; probably because she didn’t want to have to run back again.

“Excellent.” He walked away from the ledge and let them down. “So then, can we continue with this level or are we gonna stay here forever?”

The five stood on the checkpoint and moved forward with the level, with a new story to tell around the campfire and joy in their hearts. Except for Lemon, who would be the butt of several jokes for a few days.


End file.
